


Cover Art for Spelled

by malarak



Series: Spelled [2]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malarak/pseuds/malarak





	Cover Art for Spelled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Book of Ichabod](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182178) by [malarak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malarak/pseuds/malarak). 



It was such a great experience writing my first piece of fanfic that I was inspired to do some cover art, too.

And to commemorate the completion of my second story, here's cover art for book two.


End file.
